Sobre Descascar Pinhões Gratuitamente
by Menina.Maru
Summary: ºPara o Desafio Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói, razão pinhônica #1º Remus vê Harry e Draco, às dez da noite, conversando sobre... pinhões. Obviamente, não apenas conversando. ªSLASHª


**Sobre Descascar Pinhões Gratuitamente**

By Menina Maru

**Autor: Menina Maru  
Título: Sobre Descascar Pinhões Gratuitamente  
Razão utilizada: Nº1 - "Sr. Potter, pode descascar o pinhão do Sr. Malfoy"  
Capa: Não tem *se mata***

Pro Desafio Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6V! (poxa, que nome grande de escrever, mimimi) Minha estréia pinhônica e inspirada na razão suprema e número um \o\

Pra quem não sabe, lembram do filminho de HP3? Aquela parte em que o Draco é atacado pelo Bicusso? Poisé, depois daquilo teve uma aula de poções só é citada no livro. O Draco, fingindo-se de inválido, diz que não há como ele descascar seus pinhõezinhos, então o Severo diz... tchantchantchan!

"Sr. Potter, pode descascar os pinhões do Sr. Malfoy" \o\

E o Potter _des-cas-ca_ lol

OBS(antes que eu me esqueça): Isso é um fic SLASH. E não, não é o guitarrista do Guns N'Roses . Isso quer dizer que esse é um fic gay. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito gay. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, faça-se um favor: vá ler outra coisa.

_Agora, o FIC \o\_

* * *

Remus cerrou um pouco os olhos ao ver a cena à sua frente. Ele havia acabado de se ausentar dos aposentos de Snape, pois precisava recarregar o seu estoque de wolfsbane, e agora estava quase saindo das masmorras.

Passavam das dez horas. Ele, como professor, deveria repreender os dois alunos, não só por estar fora da cama, mas pelo que eles estavam _fazendo_. Não que ele fosse preconceituoso – era, no mínimo, _ridícula_ a idéia de um lobisomem ter preconceito com algo.

Então, Remus lembrou-se do quanto foi um _péssimo_ monitor nos tempos de escola.

Bem... considerando_ esse_ aspecto, talvez ele também fosse um _péssimo_ professor. Porque naquele momento, até mesmo Sírius ou James colocariam aqueles dois eternamente em detenção. Porém, com algumas estuporadas gratuitas em cima de Draco Malfoy pelo simples fato de o rosto dele estar potencialmente próximo do de Harry Potter, ainda que fosse claramente o moreno que o obrigava a ficar assim.

- ...você deveria saber, Draco Malfoy – Remus ouviu Harry dizer para o loiro, que tentou dar um passo para trás, mas o moreno segurou seus pulsos com mais força e o puxou para perto dele, num quase abraço. Aliás, o lobisomem observou, nunca vira Draco_ tão_ vermelho. Ok que Harry também estava igualmente vermelho, mas a pele quase translúcida do sonserino fazia o rosto dele parecer ferro depois de várias horas exposto a altas temperaturas.

Draco ficava... _quase_ fofo daquele jeito.

- Me largue, Potter! – Draco ordenou, quase sem força e fuzilando os olhos verdes do moreno.

Harry deu uma risada baixinha. Só depois Remus entendeu o que o fez rir.

- Ora, vamos lá, Draco – o castanho arregalou os olhos e aproximou-se mais da cena, com o cuidado de não ser visto e curioso: desde quando, para Harry, Malfoy virara Draco? - Nós dois sabemos que você é bem mais forte do que eu e que, se quisesse, há muito já tinha me feito beijar o chão e já estaria tranqüilo no seu dormitório...

E Harry umedeceu os lábios.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha: era impressão sua, ou aquilo foi uma tentativa – _miseravelmente frustrada_, obviamente – de Harry para ser "sexy"? Ele quase riu quando os olhos cinzas do sonserino fitaram os lábios do moreno automaticamente, mostrando que, pelo menos para Malfoy, aquilo era, de alguma forma, atraente.

_Adolescentes, adolescentes..._

- ...certo?

O loiro desviou o olhar, aparentando impaciência. Mas ele ainda não havia se livrado do abraço do griffindor. Murmurou palavrões dignos de um Malfoy para Harry, que ignorou.

- Bem... o fato é que eu não descasco pinhões gratuitamente. Você deveria sabe disso, Draco.

Pinhões? _Como assim pinhões_? Remus demorou dois segundos para se lembrar o que era um pinhão e depois mais sete para pensar onde diabos eles poderiam arranjar um. _Só se for na aula do Snape_...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Potter? Não me interesso em saber se você descasca ou não pinhões e muito menos se você faz isso de graça... – falou Draco, fingindo não entender do que diabos ele estava falando.

- Você já esqueceu? Tudo bem que faz alguns meses, mas... só agora eu tive oportunidade de cobrar – o griffindor soltou os pulsos do loiro e deslizou as mãos para a cintura dele, apertando levemente – Lembra-se? "Sr. Potter, pode descascar o pinhão do Sr. Malfoy" – ele sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

Malfoy, agora, decidiu livrar-se de Harry. Afastou-o com um safanão. _Será que é possível que ele fique ainda mais corado?_, perguntou-se mentalmente Remus, vendo que agora o slytherin arfava levemente.

- Hn... aposto que você está pensando nessa frase de um outro jeito...

Remus agradeceu a decência que Harry teve em ficar sem graça ao falar aquilo. Porque não era possível que um terceiranista fosse tão... maldoso. Ok, ele era afilhado de Sírius Black, mas ainda sim ele precisava ter um resquício _qualquer _de inocência.

- Ouça, Potter – falou Draco, se aproximando novamente de Harry e falando-lhe ameaçadoramente. Nesse momento, Remus se preparou para interrompê-los, porque Malfoy parecia bem disposto a machucar Harry – Não é porque metade do mundo bruxo está aos seus pés que eu também vou ficar. Esqueça esses seus joguinhos idiotas porque eu não vou cair neles. E_ foda_-se com os seus _pinhões_.

Harry deu um leve sorriso. O que, obviamente, não era a reação esperada de alguém que acabou de ouvir um foda-se e, ainda por cima, com pinhões.

- É só um beijo, Draco – Remus e Malfoy arregalaram os olhos igualmente – Eu cobro beijos por cada grama de pinhão descascado. E, se você quiser pagar mais, eu aceito – falou o moreno, piscando para o slytherin.

Remus viu que quase toda a cor rubra fugiu do rosto de Malfoy. Ele observou com mais atenção e viu que o lábio inferior dele tremia levemente. Era louvável, um Malfoy provavelmente assustado.

- Está louco, Potter! – ele praticamente gritou, não se importando se seriam pegos ou não.

Draco deu um passo para trás e bateu na parede de pedra, mas Harry, querendo ainda manter uma distância mínima entre ele e o loiro, cobriu o passo com o seu. E, para o espanto total de Remus, Harry pôs uma das mãos no rosto do loiro que lhe olhava assustado e diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles. O moreno entreabriu os lábios. O castanho só acreditou que ele tinha realmente beijado Malfoy quando deslocou-se para uma coluna mais próxima e viu os lábios dos dois colados. Aliás, ele viu a cena a tempo de ver Draco fechando os olhos. Viu o rosto do loiro voltar a corar enquanto ele deslizava as mãos para a cintura de Harry e o puxava para si, correspondendo o beijo.

O slytherin só o largou quando Harry dava leves batidas no seu peito, indicando que ele estava sem ar e há muito tempo. Os olhos e a boca do moreno sorriam juntos quando a testa de Draco repousou na dele.

- Por que fez isso? - Harry perguntou, com uma felicidade palpável até para Remus, que estava distante.

- Apenas cale a boca, Potter. Não era isso o que queria? - Remus viu que o sonserino se afastava e cruzava os braços, tentando aparentar estar chateado. Mas ele estava sorrindo, ainda que fosse um sorriso torto e Malfoy.

- Era... – Harry confessou, descruzando os braços do loiro e voltando a pô-los em sua cintura, enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ele beijou a bochecha do loiro e rouçou os lábios da orelha dele.

Segundos depois, o loiro voltou a falar-lhe enquanto Harry ainda lhe causava arrepios pelos beijos perto da orelha.

- Quer saber, Potter?... eu _já_ sabia.

- Hn?... – perguntou o outro, sem entender do que se tratava.

- Que... que... você não descascava pinhões gratuitamente – confessou Draco – E que é um _maldito_ griffindor que com certeza não deixaria passar essa em branco.

Depois, Remus parabenizaria Harry. Porque, para um primeiro beijo – eles estavam _tão_ sem jeito que aquele, _com certeza_, era o primeiro beijo – aquilo era praticamente um "eu te amo", só que dito por Draco Malfoy.

Então, quando viu que as palavras de Draco fizeram Harry beijá-lo com mais vontade e que o slytherin correspondia à altura, decidiu que ele já estava negligenciando seu papel de professor por tempo demais.

Assim, tossiu, para anunciar sua presença e dizer que, sim, eles haviam sido pegos. _No flagra_.

O empurrão que Malfoy deu em Potter foi no mínimo emblemático. Ele levou uma das mãos aos lábios, escondendo-os. Porém, já era um pouco tarde demais porque o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já vira que eles estavam inchados e vermelhos pela pressão do beijo recém-cortado. E Harry já ia perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas logo entendeu quando virou-se para Remus, que os olhava censurador¹. Ele viu os lábios do moreno movendo-se em um palavrão espantado que ele não ousou pronunciar.

- Professor... não é _nada _disso o que o senhor está pensando!... – ele falou, corando e com um pouco de desespero na voz.

- Eu sei, Harry, eu sei – Remus falou, quase irônico - Agora, acho melhor os dois irem para os seus dormitórios enquanto eu me sinto _satisfeito_ retirando _apenas_ 50 pontos de cada um de vocês. Se eu tirasse tudo o que deveria tirar acho que ambas as suas casas ficariam com pontos negativos... Hey, Draco – chamou, quando via que o garoto seguia na mesma direção de Harry, _saindo_ das masmorras – O seu dormitório é para o outro lado, _dentro _das masmorras, caso não se lembre.

Remus sorriu internamente ao perceber o acanhamento do slytherin enquanto ele se virava sem ao menos um cumprimento a Harry e caminhava na direção oposta.

- Draco... caso Severo o questione e você... bom, e você não queria falar sobre isso, apenas peça para ele me procurar que eu conversarei com ele, está bem? - falou, quando Harry já estava bem distante.

O loiro apenas ficou ainda mais vermelho e apressou o passo, passando pela pedra fria e escura que era a entrada das masmorras e do dormitório dos slytherin.

Quando os dois garotos saíram da sua vista, ele decidiu-se dirigir-se para os seus aposentos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando faltavam apenas alguns minutos para as aulas começarem, ele viu Harry e Draco na porta do Grande Salão, conversando civilizadamente demais para duas pessoas que, _teoricamente_, se odiavam.

"_Merlin... se Sírius soubesse disso_...", ele pensou, divertido, antes de levantar-se e dirigir-se para a sala onde ele agora daria aulas.

**FIM.**

¹ - Alguém me diz se essa palavra** existe**?**  
**

E aqui fica minha contribuição para "espalhar a alegria pinhônica pelo mundo", como disse a Malu-chan \o\

_Review?_


End file.
